


[podfic] Not-So-Platonic Ideal

by carboncopies, klb, reena_jenkins



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Multi-voice Podfic, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Resolved Sexual Tension, Roommates, Unresolved Sexual Tension, not necessarily an alternate universe, podfic bloopers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 14:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20391475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: How is it, that between him and Mick-freaking-Rory,Barry'sthe bad roommate?For the prompt: Character A has a roommate for the first time, but is used to walking around naked in their apartment and forgets they share the space now.





	[podfic] Not-So-Platonic Ideal

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not-So-Platonic Ideal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8389303) by [nirejseki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/pseuds/nirejseki). 

**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)   
****

**Warnings: **Roommates, not necessarily an alternate universe, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Resolved Sexual Tension, Podfic Bloopers

**Podfic Length:** 00:14:19

**Bloopers Length:** 00:02:27

**Download Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(LoT_F\)%20_Not-So-Platonic%20Ideal_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting us, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) AND you can download the bloopers from this podfic **[right over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(LoT_F\)%20_Not-So-Platonic%20Ideal_%20BLOOPERS!_.mp3)** (....there's a lot of giggling, and also planes)


End file.
